


will I Fall just the same?

by verus_caelum



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Introspection, Lucifer POV, Post-Season/Series 05, fears, hope you like repetition for effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verus_caelum/pseuds/verus_caelum
Summary: I say I am yours forever. (What happens when I cannot follow you?)I say you are all I want for eternity. (What happens when that ends?)I say I have faith in you. (Could you have faith in me?)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	will I Fall just the same?

**Author's Note:**

> Some exploration into possible fears and insecurities from Lucifer’s POV – perhaps to explain his hesitance on saying the words. With some parallels / vague references to the following episodes: 2x10, 2x11, 2x12, 2x13, 3x06, 3x23, 3x24, 4x06, 4x10, 5x07, 5x08 :)  
> My thoughts are that this "takes place" during the conversation in the evidence closet during 5x08

“Chloe… I – “

I say you are truly good. (What if I can’t be?)

I say you deserve only the best. (What if I’m not good enough?)

I say I want to do right by you. (What if I haven’t?)

I say you deserve someone worthy of your grace. (What if that isn’t me?)

I say you deserve the truth. (What if I cannot find it?)

I say you make me a better man. (What if I can’t be that man?)

I say you make me whole. (What if I am still broken?)

I say you bring out the light in me. (What about the darkness that lies underneath?)

I say you accept me completely. (What if you change your mind?)

I say you’ve always seen me as an angel. (What if I know, deep down, I’m a monster?) 

I say I will do everything in my power to protect you. (What if I am powerless?)

I say you make me feel invincible. (What if I am still afraid?)

I say we empower each other. (What if I am useless without you?) 

I say you are everything I have. (What if I lose you?)

I say I want to let you in completely. (What if it gets too much?)

I say you are my family. (What if I am destined for rejection?)

I say you are my home, my entire life. (What if I cannot be yours?)

I say I am all in. (What if you don’t want to stay?)

I say I am yours forever. (What happens when I cannot follow you?)

I say you are all I want for eternity. (What happens when that ends?)

I say I have faith in you. (Could you have faith in me?)

I say you make me want to take the leap. (What if I am not brave enough?)

I say I love you. (Will I Fall just the same?)


End file.
